The present invention relates to subsea gas compression.
More specifically the invention relates to a system and method for cooling a well stream down to, or in the region of, the temperature of the surrounding seawater, prior to the well stream gas entering the scrubber. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method wherein a well stream fluid is flowed through a flow line from a reservoir and into a separation vessel for subsequent compression of the separated gas stream in a compressor prior to export of gas.